Crime and Punishment
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are serial killers. But, could their latest prey be their downfall? A request from wishIwereanime. Hope you like this! A little bit of twincest at one point, but not much for the bad stuff. :P Somehow.


**This was a request from wishIwereanime. I hope you like this. Please guys, request something from me, and don't worry, I'll write just about anything, and pairings don't bother me! Anyways, I hope everyone who reads this finds it enjoyable.**

It was a boring, Sunday afternoon for the Hitachiin brothers. It was also hot. Both of them were sitting on the bed in just they're boxer shorts, with fans blasting as high as they could go because of the broken air conditioners. "I'm bored!" Hikaru whined, facing his brother with a scowl on his face.

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now," Kaoru said, reaching under his bed and pulling out a chest.

"We're still going out tonight, right?" Hikaru asked, shooting up from where he was lying and hugging his twin from behind as he opened the chest.

"Yes, of course," Kaoru said with amusement at his brother's excitement. But he couldn't complain. He always looked forward to their nighttime excurssions as well.

As soon as the chest was opened, Hikaru's hand rushed inside to see what he could grab. "What are we going to use this time?" Hikaru asked, running his hands over all of the chest's contents. There were knives, guns, handcuffs, poisons, bottles of chloroform, gloves to avoid getting fingerprints anywhere... everything a good serial killer would want.

"I don't know. I think we'll use the knives this time. Doesn't that sound fun, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, moving Hikaru's head and pressing his lips to his for a deep kiss.

"Mm-hmm," Hikaru mumbled, pulling his twin down with a giggle. He was looking forward to nighttime.

XxX

Saromi Kenjiro was brushing his hair out of his eyes and sighing. So much homework... he knew he should have finished his essay before the last minute. "Fujioka-Kun was right. But, I suppose he's never wrong," he laughed to himself, getting up to open the window for some fresh air. "I have three hours until midnight. I should be able to finish it before then," he said, sitting back down at his desk and picking up his pencil.

XxX

"You see that Kaoru? He opened his window!" Hikaru wispered, looking at Kenjiro from his comfortable perch from a tree outside of his room.

"I know. He's making this so easy," Kaoru laughed, pulling out a knife from it's holder and smirking. "Ready to go in?" Kaoru asked, smiling at his brother.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Hikaru said, getting that exited feeling in his gut that he always got before killing somebody.

XxX

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into their classroom to find solemn and crying faces all around the room. Haruhi ran up to them almost as soon as they walked in, not crying but it was a close thing. "What happened?" the twins asked in unison with their heads tipped to the side. They looked and acted completely innocent. It was no surprise they had never gotten caught.

"Kenjiro... he was found dead in his room last night!" Haruhi said, a tear spilling from one of her eyes.

"That's terrible!" Kaoru exclaimed, his eyes immideatly watering. Hikaru also looked like he was about to cry.

"Do they know who did it?" Hikaru asked, grabbing onto his twins arm for "support".

"No. They have no idea," Haruhi said, moving to sit down at the nearest desk.

"Momoka Kurakano!" a teacher called from the door.

"Yes," Kurakano called, getting up and walking out of the door to the teacher.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked, sitting down next to Haruhi and Kaoru sitting on the desk.

"They're calling everyone out to question them," she said.

"But why?" Kaoru asked.

"Because. Don't you find it suspicious?" she asked, looking at the two of them calmly, just like she usually did. At the twins apparent confusion, she sighed and explained. "Fifteen students from Ouran have died in the past month. They're questioning everybody from all of the High School classes," she said, getting up as they called her name. "Well, that's my que. Bye."

"Kaoru, is it safe to keep killing students at Ouran?" Hikaru whispered, looking up at Kaoru.

"Don't worry. Just one more, and then we'll go back to killing commoners," Kaoru said, smirking at Hikaru.

"But who?" Hikaru asked, grabbing Kaoru's shin. To everyone else, they looked like two greiving students who were handling it together. Idiots.

"The ultimate prize," Kaoru said, smiling as he said it. "Tamaki Suoh." Hikaru had to fight to hide a smirk.

XxX

Tamaki let out a breath as he stepped out of the shower and into his bedroom. Steam from the bathroom flooded his bedroom, and he sighed in contentment. However, he was also concerned. Everyone at the school was. "What if the killer comes after me? Or a member of the Host Club?" Tamaki wondered. He shivered and tried not to think about it.

"I wonder who it is," Tamaki wondered out loud, drying off his hair. "I wonder it it's someone I know." Tamaki made a concerned face for a moment before hearing two evil laughs coming from the bathroom.

"Who's there?" Tamaki asked, turning around quickly to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing there.

"You do the know the killers," Hikaru smirked.

"But you didn't know it was us," Kaoru said, pulling out a knife.

"Well, I guess it's time you knew, huh?" the twins asked in unison, both of the lunging for him.

Tamaki shot up and began to run towards the door to lead him to the hallway. "Ah, ah, ah," Hikaru said, grabbing Tamaki by the wrist and throwing him onto the bed. Kaoru was on him in a moment, straddling his waist and smiling. Hikaru sat behind him, wrapping his arms around him and smiling from behind him.

"I hope you're ready for some fun," Kaoru said, lowering the blade.

"No!" Tamaki yelled, hurling his leg up and catching Hikaru in the groin. He screamed in pain as he fell off the bed. Tamaki then pushed Kaoru, grabbing the knife and running for the door.

"Goddamnit!" Kaoru yelled, running at Tamaki as fast as he could. "No way we're getting caught now!"

Kaoru tackled Tamaki to the ground right in front of the door. He reached for the knife, but Tamaki pulled it away and out of his reach. "Damn it! Give me the knife!" Kaoru yelled. But it was then that Tamaki stabbed him in the shoulder.

Kaoru yelled and jumped off of Tamaki, grabbing his shoulder and sliding across the floor and towards his brother, looking at him sadly.

"Looks like we're all done," Hikaru said, smiling lightly.

"Yep. We're done," Kaoru said, sitting down, just glad to be with his brother while his world fell apart.

When the police came, both of the twins went quietly, not putting up a fight or struggling at all. They knew when they were beat. But... Kaoru already had a plan to get them out of jail. Sure, they'd have to go on the run, but they could still have their fun. "And Tamaki's going to be the first one to die."


End file.
